


Stay... Just a Little Bit Longer

by a_hemmen



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Dom!Steve, Dom/sub Undertones, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Naughty Bucky, Ok more than undertones, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sub!Bucky, and pretend that it actually counts as plot, discussion of future punishment, there's a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:32:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8538490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_hemmen/pseuds/a_hemmen
Summary: It says it all in the tags, but Steve has to leave for work... and Bucky gets lonely without his Stevie there. (Unedited, so let me know if you see mistakes)Also: see my full list of works on my author page OR at here





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I'm /supposed/ to be working on my in-progress fic. Let me know if you like it! I could maybe do some more one-off type things like this.

Bucky’s never liked it when Steve’s away. He didn’t like it when they were children, when Steve was in the hospital or visiting relatives, or even in a different class. He didn’t like it while he was in the army, though he wouldn’t have wanted Steve to follow him there for anything. He didn’t like it for the two weeks two years ago (28 months and three days, not that Bucky’s counting) they didn’t talk to each other after getting a _little_ too drunk at Tony’s house warming party. 

They’d figured it out since then, and Bucky’s never been happy. But every time Steve leaves, the old knot comes back to his chest. He can already feel it starting to twist and turn there, and Steve hasn’t even zipped up his carry on. 

“Are you sure you need to go?” Bucky’s lip pouts out, his voice soft and pleading. They’ve had this conversation four times since Steve got the orders, but that doesn’t mean Bucky’s willing to just let Steve go without a fight. 

Steve rolls his eyes, almost smiling. “Buck, c’mon. We’ve talked about this.” Steve grabs the belt loops on Bucky’s jeans and pulls him closer. “Fury sent the order himself, I have to go.” 

“Can’t they just have someone else-”

“They can’t, Buck. I’m sorry, but they don’t have anyone else.” 

Bucky looks down at his feet. He can feel the moisture beginning to well up in his eyes. He knows that Steve won’t openly mock him for being such a baby, but he can’t help but try to hide the tears from his boyfriend. 

Even without seeing the tears, Steve isn’t an idiot. He pulls Bucky into a hug. “I’ll be back in 10 days. That’s nothing. You’ll barely have time to miss me.” 

Bucky can’t stop the snort of disbelief. “Stevie, you can’t leave to the toilet without me missing you.” 

“Sap.” Steve laughs, but he pulls Bucky even tighter, and Bucky knows that Steve’s going to miss him just as much. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Steve, whatever gods there may be bless him, printed off his trip itinerary before he left, sticking it up on the fridge where Bucky was sure to find it. Bucky can’t help but smile when he sees it. Steve pretends not to notice just how worried Bucky gets every time Steve leaves the house, but he does everything he can to assuage Bucky’s fears. 

He doesn’t know what he did in a past life to deserve Steve, but he must have saved the world or something. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thanks to the itinerary, Bucky knows that Steve has a three hour layover at O’Hare in Chicago. Steve’s hardly been gone for a full day, and Bucky is already having problems deciding if it’ll be more tortuous to talk to Steve without being able to touch him, or to not talk to him at all. 

He watches the clock carefully as he puts together supper. He mentally calculates how long it should take for the plane to land--they took off on time according to Steve’s latest text--and grab his luggage. He adds another 15 minutes, enough time for Steve to quickly browse through the options for fast food, and another 5 for finding a seat, probably one next to an outlet so that he can charge his laptop. 

Bucky doesn’t touch the phone the whole time he’s waiting, imagining Steve going about his airport routine is almost as satisfying as talking to him anyway. He makes himself a sandwich, taking slow, careful bites as he counts down the time. 

He hits the call button as soon as the clock turns. 

He silently congratulates himself when Steve picks up on the second ring. “Hey Buck,” His voice sounds tired and raspy, as is only does when he’s been travelling. “How’s it going?” 

“Fine, just made myself a sandwich. What’re you doing?” 

“Nothing. Just looking for a seat right now.” “It’s like when my laptop is charged _every_ seat has a plug in, but now that’s it’s dead, none of them do.” 

“Yeah, airports suck. Personally, I’m going to go take a seat on our very spacious couch.” Bucky dramatically falls onto the couch, laughing despite the fact that Steve can’t actually see him at the moment. “I’m going to stretch my legs out. Maybe just flip through channels until I find something good on.” He turns the TV on with the remote, silently beginning to surf for something good to watch. 

“Fuck off, Bucky.” He would be offended, but he can hear the smile in Steve’s voice.

“I’m just saying. You’re in the cramped, noisy, gross airport. When you could be here with me, all alone. In comfortable clothes. Or maybe no clothes-” 

“Bucky,” Steve’s voice already sounds a little strained. “What are you doing?” 

Bucky is honestly not sure. This wasn’t his intention when he had made the phone call. He had just missed Steve, but now it’s like he can’t help himself. “Wouldn’t that be fun, sitting there. No clothes. Or maybe you’d still have clothes on. I would be naked though. I’d have to cuddle up close to you, that way I wouldn’t get too cold. You’d keep me nice and warm, running your fingers through my hair. Rubbing your hands up and down my back and-”

“Bucky? I think you should stop talking.”

“I guess I can, if that’s what you want. But for some reason, I don’t think you want me to. It would be a little harder for you to get so descriptive at the moment. Unless you want to find that bathroom again.”

Steve groans, quietly, and Bucky can’t stop the honest-to-god giggle. Why hasn’t he done this before?

“Jesus Christ, Buck. You’re gonna make me look like some kind of creepy pervert. There are children in here.” 

“Then find somewhere there’s no children Steve. Jeez, it’s a good thing that you’re pretty.” 

“Shut up for two minutes, will yeah?” 

Bucky can tell that Steve’s taken the phone from his ear, but he hasn’t hung up. There’s lots of jostling sounds. Bucky can feel himself starting to get hard. He doesn’t touch himself though, he wants Steve to tell him what to do. 

He keeps the phone pressed up against his ear, waiting for Steve to come back to their conversation. Despite the probably-crowded airport, it doesn’t even take him two minutes.

“Bucky,” Where earlier he had sounded unsure and almost quivering, now his voice is in control and steady. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?”

“I miss you. The bed was cold last night, and I was horny with no one there to help.” 

“Did you get off without me?”

“No,” Bucky’s voice is high-pitched with need. “I wanted to wait for you.”

Steve groans, louder this time. “You’re being very naughty today, aren’t you? Calling me when you knew I was in a public place.” Bucky whines, worried that Steve’s going to hang up. “But I think I can forgive you for that, this time. If you’re good for the rest of my trip.” 

“I’ll be good, Stevie. I promise.”

“I’m sure you will, Buck. But, I can’t just let you think you can get away with things like this. So when I get home, you’re going to strip down, just like you said. And we’re going to cuddle, but before we can cuddle, I’m going to have to bend you over my knee-” Bucky whines--loud and high pitched--at the thought.”Hush, Bucky. I’m not done.“ Bucky almost moans at Steve’s chastising tone, but he listens. “I’m going to bend you over my knee, and I’m going to make you count--out loud--as I spank you.”

“How many times, Stevie?”

“I guess it depends on how good you are the rest of the trip, doesn’t it? But I’m sure we’ll get your ass nice and red.”

“And what if I get hard, while you’re spanking me?”

“Well that would make it more difficult for you, because first you’re going to have to suck me off.” 

“Can I take some of your clothes off, Stevie?”

“Nope. Only good boys get to do that, you’re being punished, remember? I’ll slide my pants down, but just a little.” 

“Steve?”

“What do you need, baby?”

“Can I touch myself, please? I’ll be good. I promise, I’ll be good.” 

“You can, but only through your pants.”

Bucky whines, but listens to Steve, slowly beginning to rub slowly against his throbbing cock. 

“I love the sound of that, Buck. I can picture it. You biting your lip, sitting on our couch. You probably still have the fucking TV on, but you don’t even know what you’re watching anymore, too busy imagining me bending you over my knee. Maybe we’ll do it on the couch. You won’t even be able to sit there anymore, not without thinking about it. Our friends will be over, and we’ll all be sitting down, watching a movie, and you won’t even be able to sit still, just squirming around at the thought of what happened there.”

“Stevie, Stevie, can I come? I’m so close.” 

“Not yet, Buck. Keep touching yourself, but not yet. We’re going to come at the same time, ‘kay?”

“Ok, Stevie.” 

“I’m not there yet, I need you to talk to me.” 

Bucky groans, not sure if he’s going to be able to describe anything without coming. “I can’t wait to suck you off, even if I have to do it through your fucking jeans. I’m going to start off slow, licking a long stripe from the tip of your cock all the way to the base, breathing hot air on it the whole way. You can hold on to my hair as you fuck my mouth, deeper with every thrust. Maybe I’ll just lick at the head while you pull my hair, not even letting me have the satisfaction of having your cock in my mouth. I’ll finger myself before you get home, if you let me. That way, after I’ve blown you long enough, you can just push right into me. I’ll be all slicked up for you already. You’re still going to have all your fucking clothes on, as you fuck me into the couch. Or maybe you’ll want me on all fours. Or maybe you’ll stand behind me. I’ll have my legs spread on the floor behind me and my ass pushed up as I use the couch for support. You’ll leave hickeys at the base of my neck before fucking me, my ass still all pink from before. When you come, it’ll be messy, because we probably will forget about using a condom, and instead of hopping in the shower, you might want to just eat me out, cleaning your own cum out of me. And we’ll make out afterwards, so that I can taste you and your cum at the same time-”

“Shit Bucky, shit. I’m going to come. Are you ready?”

Bucky doesn’t say anything, just moans as he starts touching himself with renewed vigor. 

“Ok, baby. The exact same time, ‘kay? I’m gonna count. Three-” Bucky starts moaning at the thought. “Two-” He can feel himself, just seconds away from coming completely undone. “One-” He’s past the point of no return no, just about to- “Now.” And he can feel his entire body shaking with orgasm as Steve practically yells into his phone. 

They’re both breathing heavily as they come down from their highs. 

Bucky starts laughing. “Shit, Steve. I _like_ these sweatpants. And now they’re all gross.” 

“Hey,” Steve’s voice is soft again, void of the demanding tone he’d had just a minute or two before. “You started it. I just went along.” 

Bucky rolls his eyes. “‘Just went along,’ yeah right. You were enjoying that just as much as I was.” 

“Not arguing that, Buck. I’m just saying, _you_ called _me_ , not the other way ‘round.” 

“Asshole.” 

“Nope, you’re not allowed to touch yours until I get back.” 

“Steve?” Bucky whines again, this time for real. “That’s _nine_ days. I can’t-”

“Bucky, I’m serious.” Bucky can hear the asshole’s chuckle. “Touch your dick as much as you want. But your ass is _mine_. 

Bucky almost starts to whine again, but he stops himself. If he keeps complaining, Steve’s going to tell him that he can’t even touch his dick, and that would be even worse. He’s going to be tense enough as it is, but at least he won’t murder someone. “Fine.”

“There’s a good boy.” Bucky already wants to punch someone, Steve’s smug tone is enough to make anybody aggressive. “Now, some of us have to catch a plane pretty soon. I’ll call you when I get to the hotel tonight, okay?”

“Love you, Stevie.”

“Love you too, Buck.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**From Stevie: Someone stole my fucking laptop charger. I grabbed the laptop, forgot the charger.**

**To Stevie: Worth it.**

**From Stevie: Not gonna argue with that.**


End file.
